


Rivalshipping (May not be the type you're looking for...)

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of yaoi. Yes, I still do that. (Not finished.)</p><p>- Ducky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalshipping (May not be the type you're looking for...)

"Kakarot! I've been waiting here for ages!" Vegeta yells, huffing angrily and tapping his foot. The sun blazes down on him and, under his thick armour, sweat beads on his skin. "FINE THEN!" He snaps, breaking down the door. He sees a sign on the training room door, 'TRAINING IN PROGRESS'. He sighs, grumpily. Goku's usually really stroppy when it comes to stopping his training. He takes a seat, looking about the dreary room. 'Nothing like home. How can he live in such a dump?' He thinks. Soon, a small gasp halts his train of thought. "I must've just imagined it." Vegeta concludes before hearing a second moan. "No. What exactly is he 'training' in there?" He asks himself with a smirk. "I'm coming in Kakarot!" He chuckles, waltzing up to the door. The noises instantly stop and the door opens to quite a red-faced Goku.  
"Oh, hey, Vegeta." Goku pants.  
"What were you doing in there?" Asks Vegeta, raunchily, leaning against the door frame, observing the young man's pulsing crotch. He feels a rush as he sees the throbbing increase.  
"I-I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." The training Saiyan replies, trying his best to sound tough and sure of what he was doing.  
"Then, Kakarot, why are you hard?" The prince asks, a smug smirk still pulling at his lips. "Either Chi-Chi isn't the right partner for you or you were doing something naughty in there."  
"I'll have you know I like women." Goku places his hands on his hips.  
"Yes, but have you ever thought about it? Not being heterosexual, Kakarot?" Vegeta runs a finger down the other's chest to the waistband of his trousers. Goku recalls the phase when he was in his late teens, his fascination with sexuality. Frankly, he's still varying but finds Vegeta majorly attractive.  
"I…have…" Goku replies, seemingly in shame. He hangs his head and Vegeta still smirks.  
"There's no one in this universe good enough for us Saiyans. That is why our planet's females were created. But now that our planet's dead and gone, no one is there to satisfy my…" he clears his throat. "…needs."  
"Then why me? Vegeta, why me?" Goku asks, distressed.  
"The only other Saiyan on this planet, that I know of, is Nappa and he's…not very submissive." Vegeta explains, slowly. The Saiyan sets his communicator on a side table. "Just let me show you what I've got." His gloved hands latch onto Goku's trousers, sliding them down at an excruciating pace. As he pulls down the barriers, he feels the other's thick, long, pulsing member brush against the back of his hand, hard and obnoxious, most unlike Goku. He pulls Goku onto him, in turn, pulling him further and further into the door way. The smaller Saiyan sinks to his knees, coming face-to-face with Goku's cock. He observes how aroused veins snake across it, making it look the part for the rest of his body, when he went Super Saiyan. Kakarot can feel Vegeta's breath on the head of his shaft.  
"Ve-Ve-Ve…" He tries to stop this torture.  
"Silence, Kakarot." Vegeta engulfs him entirely, feeling the head tickle the back of his throat.  
"Vegeta! You're…so good at this…" Goku cries as Vegeta begins to bob his head up and down the long, thick shaft. His hands grip into Vegeta's hair in excruciating pleasure. A tone starts on his communicator.  
"Would you mind handing me my communicator?" Vegeta asks, casually. Goku reaches over the the side table and Vegeta sets the set back on his head.  
"What are you doing, Vegeta?" A harsh voice asks.  
"Nappa, I'm busy." Vegeta answers, teasing the head of the prick before him to keep it hard.  
"What are you busy with?" Nappa asks and Vegeta passes his communicator to Goku.  
"What?" Goku asks, panting. Vegeta hugs Goku's pelvis to his face, his tongue swirling round the pulsatinging prick. Caught unaware, Goku gasps and moans exasperatedly into the microphone of the communicator.  
"Does that answer your question, Nappa?" Vegeta smirks and Nappa gasps in disgust.  
"That's gross, Vegeta."  
"Well, okay then." Vegeta replies, smirking and turning off the communicator. "What a drama queen." Vegeta sighs, chucking the electronic over to the side. "Now where were we? Oh, yes." His mouth clamps over Goku's thick member, already seeping precome from the head.  
"Ve-Ve…" Goku gives up as he mumbles and stammers.


End file.
